


The Hardest Thing I’ll Ever Do

by Lesdykawitzz



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesdykawitzz/pseuds/Lesdykawitzz
Summary: The real story behind how Bloom ended up living on Earth
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Rosalind
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	The Hardest Thing I’ll Ever Do

Farrah took a deep breath. She looked at the tiny baby in her arms, her already vibrant red hair sticking out of her hat. This was a big risk and she knew it. Rosalind knew she had grown up in the human world, but she was certain there was no record of her human family at the academy. And she was certain she wasn’t aware of the child, one that had been conceived through incredibly strong magic. Finally gathering the strength, she knocked on the door. A blonde woman answered, shocked to see her.

“Hello sister,” she said. “Can I come in?”

Her sister looked at her, still shocked. But seeing the baby in her sister’s arms her face softened. “Of course.”

They sat down at the table. Unsure where to start, Vanessa said, “Mike- my husband- is out right now- but he should be home soon. Can I ask why, after all this time, you’re back?”

“Vanessa,” she started, although she was still looking down at the baby in her arms. “I don’t even know where to begin to explain this. There is so much I can’t tell you. I need to ask you a huge favor. I can’t- I can’t take care of her. It isn’t safe. Her other parent- they are dangerous. They’ll kill her if they find her, or worse. I need her to be safe.” Farah finally looked away from the baby and at her sister instead, pleading with her to accept.

“Farah, if you’re in danger we can help. We can call the police. Mike knows a few of the guys on the force. I promise- we can figure this out.”

Farah sighed. How could she explain to her sister that this baby’s other mother wouldn’t even blink at destroying this entire world to get this baby if she found out about her existence. “Vanessa. There is so much here I can’t explain to you. Why I disappeared at 16. Why I haven’t been able to visit. I am so sorry for leaving you behind- but what I need to know is- would you take this child, love her like your own, and keep her safe?”

“Of course I would Farah. I’d do anything for you. But I need a little context here. I can’t just have my husband come home and I have a baby all the sudden. I need something to tell people. You know- we’ve been trying, for years. I’m afraid people will think I’ve gone crazy and stolen her,” Vanessa said- reaching across the table to grab the baby’s hand. 

“I’ll take care of that,” Farah responded.

“How on earth could you take care-“ but before Vanessa finished her thought- Farah had stood up and put a finger on her forehead. For a second, Vanessa’s eyes glowed an icy blue. Farah placed the baby in Vanessa’s arms as a sonogram picture appeared on the fridge behind her, along with a crib upstairs and a dresser filled with baby clothes. The house slowly morphed from a neat adult house to a chaotic yet baby proofed home of new parents. 

Vanessa stood still for a second, and when she collected herself she looked between Farah and the baby. “I’m so glad you came to visit Farah, I have so much to tell you about Bloom! Isn’t she amazing? What perfect timing, she’s not even a week old.” Vanessa said, cooing at the baby in her arms. 

Farah smiled sadly. At least this way Bloom would be well taken care of. Happy even. “Vanessa, I wish I could stay. I wish you the best. Don’t forget about me. I’ll be back someday- I promise.” And despite her sister’s protests- she walked swiftly to the front door, unable to stomach seeing her child cared for by someone else. Taking one final look back at Bloom, she walked out the door and teleported herself back to the otherworld, where Rosalind was still on the loose and looking for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know literally none of this works with cannon but you can’t tell me farah and Rosalind weren’t in love like whyyy were they sitting so close to each other on that bench


End file.
